Suelta mi Mano
by Jenny Anderson
Summary: Yuki se recargo en la puerta, no, no era eso lo que quería, y solo en ese momento se daba cuenta de lo mucho que le importaba Shuichi y de lo mucho que lo necesitaba. Sin duda alguna era un idiota. reviews


**Suelta mi mano**

Por: Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer**: Veamos no tengo los ojos rasgados, ni la piel amarilla, no vivo en Japón y no tengo una cuenta en el banco, es obvio que Gravitation no me pertenece, pero algún día... , mientras le pertenece a Maki Murakami.

**Claim:** Shuichi/Yuki  
**Palabras**: 2,236  
**Advertencia:** Songfic

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Yuki fumaba un cigarro intranquilo, mientras repasaba mentalmente las palabras que tenia semanas ensayando, no quería lastimar al que llamaba amante, pero su situación ya era insostenible, tenían tres años de relación, pero el Rubio sentía que se ahogaba, que dependía de aquel muchacho hiperactivo más de lo que su salud mental podía permitir, de pronto, sentía que todo el amor que algún día había sentido por Shuichi se volvía miedo.

Miedo de que él se volviera demasiado importante para su vida, miedo a depender del duende pelirosa más de lo que ya lo hacia, seria lo mejor cortar todo lo sano, pedirle al pelirrosa tiempo, para ordenar sus ideas, termino el cigarro y encendió otro, mirando intranquilo el reloj que adornaba la pared de la sala.

Shuichi estaba tardando más de lo normal, y el sentía que las fuerzas para hablar lo estaban abandonando, no quería que las cosas terminar mal, quería explicarle al chico lo que sentía, quería que Shuichi lo entendiera.

Echo la cabeza para tras, en completa desesperación, el sonido de las manecillas amenazaba con volverlo loco y ni siquiera el tabaco podía hacerlo sentir bien, cerro los ojos intentando imaginar que solo se trataba de la escena de una de sus novelas, había escrito el dialogo mil veces antes, no entendía por que se sentía tan nervioso, después de todo, no pensaba terminar con el pelirrosa, simplemente necesitaba tiempo, no era como si no fueran a estar nunca más juntos.

El sonido de la puerta, lo saco de sus cavilaciones, haciendo que en su interior los nervios estallaran pero logro mantener la apariencia fría de siempre.

-"Yuki, estoy en Casa"- grito el joven, sin mirar en la sala, caminando directamente hacia el estudio, el espacio sagrado de su amante, volvió un tanto desconcertado por no encontrarlo en el estudio, y se mostró aun más sorprendido de verlo en el sofá al parecer esperándolo.

En vez de sentirse feliz, como tendría que ser por que ver a Yuki esperándolo, sintió que algo en su interior se agitaba, sin embargo la sonrisa no se borro de su juvenil rostro, y se acerco al mayor con calma, tras tres años de relación, se podría decir que había madurado, en todos los sentidos, se acomodo junto al rubio y lo abrazo, un gesto muy propio del chico.

-"Baka, llegas tarde"- había cosas que a pesar de los años jamás cambian

-"K' se negó a dejarnos salir hasta que no estuvieron listos los arreglos del nuevo material y luego Seguchi-san..."- contó el joven

-"Shuichi tenemos que hablar"- lo corto el rubio

-"Y que estamos haciendo, ¿ladrando?"- dijo el chico

-"Sabes a lo que me refiera Shuichi"- dijo el mayor, mirándolo fríamente, Shuichi suspiro pesadamente, no quería tener esa conversación, pero ya parecía que nada lo salvaría de ella sin embargo decidió jugar su ultima carta

-"Es necesario"- pregunto el joven

-"Sabes que si"- dijo el mayor, Shuichi lo miro entonces gravemente concediéndole toda su atención, Yuki se revolvió nervioso en su asiento sintiéndose incapaz de hablar con aquellas orbes violetas clavándose en el de aquella manera. -"Shuichi creo que deberíamos separarnos"- dejo caer esperando una reacción

-"Separarnos, ¿por que?"- pregunto poniéndose en pie dándole la espalda a Yuki para que no viera su desesperación

-"Lo necesitamos Shuichi, nuestra relación se ha vuelto una rutina"- dijo el mayor también poniéndose en pie, ante este acto Shuichi volvió a tomar asiento, intentando encontrar en las palabras del rubio alguna esperanza -"Siento que nos estamos ahogando uno al otro y no nos damos cuenta, siento que esto ya no me hace feliz"-

**No, no es necesario que lo entienda**

Lo escuchaba sin querer escucharlo, se perdía en aquellas pupilas, prestándole una atención que sabia no merecía, mirándolo pasearse por la habitación, dando razones que parecían estúpidas, simplemente se encontraba ahí, mirando lo que jamás creyó que vería, observo como el rubio pasaba por su cabello las manos, en un gesto de desesperación, y el simplemente estaba ahí en la sala de la Casa, sin decir nada, sin terminar de entender las palabras, sin querer entenderlas, aun estaba Yuki hablándole de tiempo, de reencuentros, de las mejores decisiones, de no lastimarse más.

-"¿Que piensas?"- Pregunto el rubio terminando su monologo mirándolo fijamente

Shuichi clavo la mirada en él y la retiro casi al instante para clavarla en la ventana, observando el cielo, sumido en un mutismo tan extraño en él, sabia que lo más normal seria que hiciera berrinche, que gritara, que llorara que pidiera una oportunidad, que se aferrara a la cintura del rubio sin querer soltarlo, sin embargo no tenia fuerza para eso, ya había agotado todo lo que tenia, estaba cansado de todo lo que pasaba, estaba cansado de ser el único que intentaba salvar la relación, estaba cansado simplemente de amar a Yuki como lo hacia, aun así, decidió hacer un ultimo intento, por el amor que aun sentía, que era mucho.

-"¿De verdad crees que es lo mejor?"- Pregunto, intentando un ultimo debate, intentando hacerle entender al rubio que ellos funcionaban juntos, sin embargo observo la expresión del rubio no. No había marcha atrás, Yuki había dicho su ultima palabra y el no podía cambiar su decisión por mucho que lo quisiera, por mucho que lo deseara.

-"Lo entiendes ¿verdad?"- Pregunto el mayor tomando entre sus manos, las del chico quien lo miro solemnemente

¿Entenderlo?

No, no lo entendía, pero eso ya no importaba, no tenia ninguna intensión de entenderlo, simplemente sabia que Yuki había dicho su última palabra, le dolía, jamás algo le había dolido tanto, las explicaciones eran estúpidas, las palabras sonaban tan falsas.  
Sin embargo sabia que cumpliría con aquel nuevo capricho del escritor aun que el se muriera en el proceso, amaba al escritor como jamás había amado a nadie en su vida por eso, por eso estaba dispuesto a cumplir aquella petición absurda, Y el que pensaba que todo estaba bien, al fin parecía ser que Yuki había dejado caer su mascara de frialdad frente a él, había aceptado que lo quería hacia unos meses atrás, tenían tres años de vivir juntos y de pronto, aquella decisión.

El lo había puesto todo en esa relación, todos sus desvelos, todas sus lagrimas, sus fuerzas, y ahora estaban ahí, en medio de la sala, hablando de su separación como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo, y el retenía las lagrimas y se enterraba las uñas en las palmas, intentando en vano no parecer débil frente a él.  
No me tienes que explicar

Movió la cabeza lentamente en una negativa, el rubio suspiro con frustración

-"Pero no tienes que intentar explicarte, no pienso negarme"- dijo

-"Pero yo necesito que entiendas"- dijo el rubio tomándolo por los hombros, fijando sus pupilas doradas en las violetas, una vez más, necesitaba que Shuichi entendiera, que lo entendería, necesitaba el perdón de Shuichi y sobretodo saber que no lo perdería

-"Lo único que necesito saber es que esa es tu decisión"- dijo por que sabia que las relaciones eran así, terminaban tal como comenzaban y terminaban solo por una parte por que la otra no terminaba de entender la separación, sin embargo, no pensaba causarle más molestias al escritor, aun así necesitaba saber ahora que era lo que había hecho mal.

-"Shuichi, solo dame un poco de tiempo, me siento confundido, siento que me quitas mi libertad, mi espacio..."- dijo el escritor

Lo observo de nuevo, jamás había intentado quitarle su libertad, jamás lo había sofocado, bueno puede que en un principio si, pero una vez que entendió que Yuki amaba su libertad, su espacio, simplemente se lo había dado, jamás entraba al despecho del rubio si no era con su consentimiento, nunca jamás volvió a atosigarlo con preguntas, aprendió que Yuki decía las cosas a su tiempo, cuando sentía que debía decirlas.

Aprendió que el rubio no era muy expresivo mediante palabras, que era con sus actos con los que le demostraba su amor y ahora estaba ahí diciéndole que le quitaba su espacio, que lo mejor era terminar, que ya no debían seguir juntos, las lagrimas estaban quemando en sus ojos, pero no lloraría no lo haría, no volvería a hacerlo frente al escritor, no debía hacerlo.

**Siempre amare tu libertad  
Por mucho que eso duela**

**  
**-"Shuichi, ¿Que es lo que tu piensas?"- pregunto completamente alarmado por la tranquilidad del chico

-"¿Que quieres que te diga?"- pregunto con voz grave, una voz que no parecía su voz, pero era que la voz ya empieza a romperse debido al llanto encerrado en la garganta

-"Lo que piensas"- dijo el escritor acercándose

-"¿Serviría de algo el que yo dijera lo que pienso, Yuki?"- Pregunto  
-"Claro, esta decisión, quiero que ambos lo entendamos"-

-"Lo entiendo Yuki, de verdad"- dijo poniéndose en pie parándose junto a ventana, mirando el cielo fijamente por que si veía al rubio se quebraría y no quería que eso pasara

-"Shuichi esto no quiere decir que no volveremos mas adelante"- dijo el rubio

-"Aja"- contesto Shuichi, recordando la primera vez que había visto al rubio en aquel parque, en ese momento jamás se había imaginado todo lo que vivirían, ni que llegaría a quererlo tanto como lo quería, hasta ese grado, hasta el grado de alejarse de él, solo por que el rubio lo había decidido, sin embargo, sin embargo algo en su interior le decía que ya nada jamás volvería a ser como antes, que esa separación no seria momentánea, Yuki había dicho que no era feliz, que caso tenia entonces en pensar en volver

-"Shuichi, entiéndeme yo te amo pero..."- empezó a decir el rubio

-"¿Me amas pero no eres feliz a mi lado?"- pregunto el más joven mirándolo -"En cambio yo soy muy feliz por el simple hecho de estar contigo"-

-"Eso no es el punto"- dijo Yuki  
**  
Pero no se si quiera saber de ti**

No, no era el punto. Por que Yuki era un egoísta y siempre lo había sido. Por que para Yuki solo importaba lo que Yuki Eiri sintiera, ¿Qué importaba si Shuichi era feliz?, no importaba nada por que el escritor así lo había decidido. ¿Qué importaba que Shuichi quisiera intentar arreglarlo?, no importaba por que Yuki ya había dado con la solución, con la que al rubio le parecía la mejor solución.

No el ya no podía hacer nada por arreglarlo, por mucho que lo deseara, por muchas ganas que tuviera por que todo estuviera bien. De pronto se dio cuenta de que eso era lo mejor, separarse así, el tenia su gira, tenia su música. Perdía a Yuki si, pero continuaba con su vida, continuaba con sus sueños.

Se puso en pie con lentitud, para hacer las maletas. Intentando no ponerse a llorar como un crio. En ese momento sabia que tenía que sacar a Yuki Eiri de su vida, y ya sabia que dolería, dolería mucho y no estaba seguro de reponerse al dolor.

**Suelta mi mano ya por favor**

- ¿Qué estas haciendo? – Pregunto Yuki cuando lo vio entrar a la habitación

Y era que el mutismo del joven lo tenia desconcertado, había esperado una pelea, una escena de las típicas de Shuichi pero no era eso lo que tenia, lo que tenia era el mutismo del joven, algunas palabras y frases cortas y ahora eso.

Camino hacia la recamara y observo al joven haciendo la maleta, metiendo las cosas sin orden, sin preocuparse en acomodar nada dentro de ella, Yuki observo los movimientos del cantante unos momentos mas antes de atreverse a preguntar.

-¿Qué haces?-

Shuichi cerro los ojos unos momentos, en el ultimo esfuerzo para que Yuki no se diera cuenta de lo roto que estaba por dentro, ¿No se quejaba el escritor siempre de las lágrimas?, pues ahora le demostraría que era fuerte y mas que nada saldría de su vida sin hacerlo sentir culpable después de todo. ¿No tenia el también parte de la culpa de que el escritor no fuera feliz?

- Me voy- dijo simplemente el cantante con la voz rara por que estaba haciendo esfuerzos titánicos para no soltarse a llorar en esos momentos y suplicarle al hombre que lo intentaran de nuevo, que el pondría todo de su parte.

Y lo estaba haciendo por que el ya había dado todo lo que tenia, ya no había mas que dar.  
-Shuichi entiende que esto solo es momentáneo… yo te llamare estaremos en contacto, para cuando regreses de ti gira yo…"-

-No lo entiendes Yuki- dijo el menor saliendo de la habitación maleta en mano rumbo a la puerta –Me voy, y no pienso volver-

-Pero eso no…-

-No es lo que quieres tu, pero es lo que quiero yo Yuki, la única razón por la que aun estoy junto a ti, es por que esto nos hace felices, si tu ya no eres feliz, no hay razón para que me quede-

-No Shuichi yo..- dijo el hombre intentando tomar la muñeca del chico

-Adiós Yuki, y por favor no me busques- dijo el menos antes de salir del departamento corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, sabia que Yuki no lo seguiría, pero el quería estar lejos cuando las lagrimas le ganaran la partida.

Yuki se recargo en la puerta, no, no era eso lo que quería, y solo en ese momento se daba cuenta de lo mucho que le importaba Shuichi y de lo mucho que lo necesitaba. Sin duda alguna era un idiota.

**Notas de la autora**

No se exactamente de donde salio esto, pero me ha gustado. Espero que a ustedes también y ya saben espero sus criticas


End file.
